


One Fine Day

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho menyukai kehidupannya. Setiap harinya, setiap jam dan detiknya. </p><p>Karena ia telanjur menemukan cintanya di sana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Badai Salju

Seandainya seseorang memberinya tawaran untuk kembali ke pulau utama, tinggal di tempat mewah dan pekerjaan menjanjikan dijadikan bonus, Choi Minho akan tanpa pikir panjang menolaknya. Bukan karena ia memiliki kekayaan yang lebih besar di pulau kecil dengan populasi kurang dari seribu orang ini, bukan pula karena ia terikat dengan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Ia tidak lebih dari kurir pos yang sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi penjaga toko kelontong atau nelayan, tapi ia tidak bisa menukarkan hidupnya yang sekarang demi apa pun.

Karena ia telanjur menemukan cintanya di sini.

Senyumnya melebar saat menemukan pemuda yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di antara terjangan angin bersalju, terbungkus tebal di balik beberapa lapis jaket serta lilitan syal yang ujungnya melambai-lambai ke udara. Ia berhenti menyekop gundukan salju dari pintu depan toko kelontong, yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya, dan nyaris menghambur di antara serpih es yang licin serta gunungan salju yang rapuh untuk memeluk buntelan hijau gelap yang sudah dekat dengannya.

“Selamat datang,” ia berujar setelah mengecup apa pun yang tidak tersembunyi di antara topi wol dan syal rajut—hidung melengkung yang lucu, tahi lalat yang manis di sisi kanan tulangnya.

Lee Taemin menggumam sambil menyurukkan kantong kertas ke tangannya. Ia menaikkan alis, Taemin mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang masih tidak terdengar, dan bahkan itu terlalu menggemaskan baginya. Satu lagi kecupan di hidung memerah itu sebelum ia berjalan sedikit lebih mendahului menuju pintu depan toko.

Pekerjaan menyerok salju dari depan belum selesai, tapi ia ragu seseorang akan berbelanja di tengah badai salju. Ia menggeser pintu dan menutupnya cukup keras sampai salju yang menumpuk di bagian atas daun pintu berguguran, sedangkan Taemin mulai mengelupas lapis demi lapis tamengnya.

“Dingin sekali,” gerutu pemuda itu dengan rahang bergemeletuk. Minho hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan kantong kertas pemberian Taemin ke meja kasir. “Paman Kim menyuruhku mendorong _pick up_ -nya yang terganjal salju ke garasi. Bukan aku saja, sih. Tapi, ya ampun, ini adalah badai salju paling parah sejak tahun lalu. Mobil bahkan tidak bisa jalan.”

Minho mengeluarkan satu strip pembatas buku mungil yang tergeletak di dasar kantong. “Dan kau diberi bonus pembatas buku?”

“Eh, iya. Dia bilang aku bisa mengambil apa saja yang murah sebagai ucapan terima kasih.” Taemin mengibaskan rambutnya yang juga ditempeli salju, kemudian menggantungkan jaket ke cantolan tak jauh dari meja kasir. Minho mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sementara Minho mengamati sampul novel barunya dengan senyum senang, Taemin berjongkok di depan pemanas untuk melemaskan ujung-ujung jarinya yang membeku. Pemuda itu melirik Minho yang duduk di kursi sambil membuka-buka buku seukuran telapak tangan tersebut, lantas membuang muka menghadap pemanas tua yang menyemburkan udara hangat ke kulitnya.

“Bagus, ya?”

“Aku akan membacakannya untukmu malam ini.”

Taemin berusaha menyembunyikan senyum, tapi gagal. Akhirnya, ia memilih memanjat ke pangkuan Minho dan melarikan ujung telunjuknya di pinggiran kertas. “Kau tahu, Ibu tidak mungkin menduga aku bakal membaca buku. Dulu dia berkata menyentuhnya saja sudah membuatku gatal-gatal.”

“Yah, sekarang kau bahkan sudah bisa membelikan novel untukku. Ibu pasti bangga,” kata Minho, menyandarkan dagu di pundak Taemin dan secara cepat mengecup pipinya. Taemin terkikik kecil. Kelima jemarinya mencengkeram bagian atas buku dan menariknya dari pegangan Minho, bibirnya telah menemukan jalan ke milik Minho. Dan Minho akan menjadi hipokrit jika berkata tidak senang bacaannya didistraksi dengan cara seperti ini. Ia melarikan lidahnya di bibir bawah Taemin yang terasa kering dan dingin.

Tetapi keriut anak tangga yang terbebani membuat mereka terlonjak, segala yang baru saja mulai seketika harus dilupakan. Taemin melompat dari pangkuannya dan kembali berjongkok di depan pemanas, Minho membuka halaman buku secara acak—di saat pemilik toko kelontong tiba di lantai dasar, ia hanya mendapati dua pemuda yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

“Kupikir ada pengunjung,” desah wanita itu kecewa. Taemin mencengir dan melambaikan tangan canggung. “Yah, sepertinya memang tidak akan ada yang sudi keluar di tengah-tengah badai salju. Minho, tutup saja tokonya dan siapkan makan malam.”

“Siap.” Minho menghela tubuhnya berdiri, pembatas buku jatuh dari pangkuannya. Ia merunduk hendak mengambilnya, tapi Taemin lebih cepat, dan bibir mereka sekali lagi bertemu di saat tangan Taemin menekan pembatas buku ke telapak tangannya. Kalau bukan untuk meja yang menutupi mereka, kalau wanita pemilik toko tidak sedang mengecek kalender, mereka sudah terekspos begitu saja.

Taemin menjulurkan lidah di saat mereka akhirnya berpisah. Minho mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. “Pencuri kecil,” bisik Minho dan menegakkan badan. “Aku akan menutup toko. Naiklah duluan.”

Dengan senang hati Taemin melakukannya. Di saat pemuda itu telah menyambar jaket dan separuh berlari menaiki tangga, pemilik toko menghela napas seraya memutar tumit ke arah Minho yang sedang memasang gerendel pada pintu.

“Anak itu akan menginap lagi?”

“Ya,” jawab Minho sambil memutar kunci gembok. “Aku janji dia tidak memakai terlalu banyak air panas.”

“Yah, masalahnya bukan di situ...” Suara wanita itu memelan sebelum menghilang. Tampaknya apa pun kelanjutan kalimatnya sudah diputuskan untuk tidak disuarakan, walaupun Minho tidak sepenuhnya penasaran. Dan wanita itu alih-alih bertanya, “Apakah pamannya bahkan bisa merawat anak itu dengan benar?”

“Tidak.” Minho membalikkan badan. “Tapi _aku_ bisa.”

~~~

Taemin sudah terbungkus salah satu sweter Minho yang terlalu besar ketika makan malam siap. Bersama penghuni rumah lainnya, ia berjalan menyusuri selasar kayu penuh keriut dengan riang, mengobrolkan apa saja kepada siapa saja karena sepertinya dia memang _harus_ berbicara. Minho mengulum senyum mendengar respons teman serumahnya yang tidak memiliki separuh saja antusiasme suara Taemin.

“Taemin, Jonghyun _hyung_ sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Berhentilah mengganggunya,” ia berkata sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk, memberi isyarat bagi Taemin untuk membantunya menyiapkan meja. Pemuda itu segera berpindah dari sisi lengan Jonghyun pada Minho.

“Jonghyun selalu punya hari yang buruk, bukan begitu?” komentar Taemin dan menoleh ke belakang, ekspresinya jelas-jelas sedang meledek pria yang sedang menarik kursi.

“Benar. Kau akan punya hari buruk kalau ditinggalkan pacarmu begitu saja di tengah badai salju.” Jonghyun mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di tadahan dua telapak tangan. “Oh sialan. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan.”

Taemin berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepian konter dapur sambil memandangi lelaki yang lebih tua. “Tapi yang memasak adalah Minho dan bukan pacarmu. Kenapa nafsu makanmu ikut hilang?”

“Diamlah. Orang yang tidak pernah pacaran sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti,” gerutu Jonghyun seraya menurunkan tangan dari wajah. Dua lelaki lainnya seketika berpandangan, tapi tidak seorang pun mengatakan sesuatu kecuali pertukaran senyum yang hanya mereka yang bisa mengartikannya.

“Setidaknya jangan biarkan patah hati membuat tubuhmu ikut sakit,” kata Minho dan meletakkan panci berisi sup hangat di tengah meja, Taemin membuntutinya dengan mangkuk-mangkuk nasi. “Setelah ini kau masih harus bekerja, kan? Bersemangatlah.”

“Aku bisa memelukmu,” tambah Taemin.

“Terima kasih, Minho—enyah saja, Taemin.”

Minho tertawa, tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Taemin yang masih separuh basah setelah mandi. Sementara dua orang itu sekali lagi berdebat mengenai apa saja, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata meja, sesekali melirik jam dinding karena sekarang sudah cukup malam tapi badai salju tidak menunjukkan tanda akan reda.

Kalau seperti ini terus, bukannya tidak mungkin besok ia tidak bisa keluar rumah. Tidak seorang pun butuh sepucuk amplop di tengah deru salju yang ganas. Barangkali toko juga akan ditutup, dan ia akan terperangkap dalam rumah sampai kapan pun badai mereda.

Mendadak dia merasakan tubuh Taemin menumbuk punggungnya, dua tangan pemuda itu melingkar sampai ke perut.

“Terserah katamu, Jonghyun. Aku membencimu,” kata Taemin merajuk.

“Kau tidak bakal menangis, kan?” olok Jonghyun. “Sini, aku punya tisu.”

“Brengsek. Orang patah hati diam saja!”

Minho menggelengkan kepala. Tapi ia tidak akan keberatan terkurung dalam rumah jika dikelilingi kehangatan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kausayangi.

.

Menjelang tengah malam, badai mulai reda dan menyisakan hujan salju yang masih cukup deras untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai cuaca baik. Minho terbungkus di balik selimut; punggung menyandar pada dinding dan novel berada di pangkuan, Taemin masih bertengkar dengan Jonghyun tentang entah apa di kamar sebelah. Sesekali, meski matanya mengarah pada baris tulisan rapat-rapat, Minho terkekeh mendengarkan mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi mereka adalah teman baik yang akan merindukan satu sama lain jika tidak bertemu.

Minho mengarahkan matanya pada lampu gantung yang berada tepat di tengah langit-langit, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya ia akan mencapai tahap kehidupan yang sedemikian damai, dikelilingi kesederhanaan serta ketulusan yang bebas dari polusi pulau utama. Suatu siklus hidup tenang yang bergulir di antara tawa dan kerja keras. Hari-hari menyenangkan yang bersambung satu sama lain hingga terasa seperti surga—

“Ugh, Minho! Jonghyun benar-benar menyebalkan!”

—karena ia telah menemukan cintanya di sini.

Minho menutup novel dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. “Apa lagi sekarang?”

“Entahlah, dia sungguhan sulit dimengerti,” dengus Taemin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kaki Minho yang ditutupi selimut tebal. “Aku berniat menghiburnya, tapi dia malah menertawakanku. Orang seperti itu tidak perlu dibantu lagi.”

“Jangan bicara begitu,” kata Minho, menyingkirkan novel ke luar kasur lantai dan mengelus-elus kepala Taemin di pangkuannya. “Bukankah bagus Jonghyun tertawa? Dia sedang patah hati; orang patah hati tidak biasanya tertawa, kau tahu.”

Taemin mendongak dengan mata membulat. “Itu benar. Dia berutang padaku.” Kedua tangannya menumpu kasur, mengangkat tubuh sekali lagi. “Aku akan menagih ucapan terima kasih darinya.”

Dengan sabar Minho memegangi pinggiran sweter Taemin, menahan pemuda itu sekali lagi terjun dalam risiko keributan tengah malam. “Sudah malam. Kau bisa meminta terima kasih kapan saja darinya.”

“Kau bilang terima kasih itu penting,” kata Taemin setengah menggerutu.

“Jauh lebih penting dari berpelukan denganku?” Minho mencengir. “Tutup pintunya, Taemin. Aku akan membacakan cerita untukmu.”

Ekspresi Taemin tidak bisa lebih berbinar lagi. Ia cepat-cepat menggeser pintu sampai menutup dan menerjunkan dirinya di atas Minho, kepala berada di pangkuan. Mata mereka bertemu; Taemin tersenyum, lantas mengaitkan satu tangan di belakang leher Minho, menariknya perlahan untuk memotong jarak di antara mereka.

Minho menyelipkan telunjuk di bibir Taemin sebelum mereka sempat berciuman. “Kupikir kita akan membaca cerita malam ini?” bisiknya.

“Sedikit ciuman tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun.” Taemin menyingkirkan telunjuk Minho dan tanpa jeda menumbukkan bibir mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga posisi mereka berganti, Taemin merebah di kasur sedangkan Minho berada di atasnya, jari-jemari tangan menyusuri kulit dan lidah berjumpa satu sama lain, berkali-kali.

Angin yang menggetarkan pipa air semakin kencang, hujan yang berdentum di atap mulai menggemuruh—barangkali badai akan datang lagi dan mengacaukan segalanya besok pagi dengan warna putih yang beku—tapi mereka tidak bisa dihentikan. Tidak oleh badai. Tidak pula oleh matahari. Dunia menjadi milik mereka di antara kegelapan dan dinding-dinding reyot, di tengah dengung angin dan perangkap salju, di celah-celah keheningan dan rahasia.

Minho tahu mencintai Taemin tidak kurang berisiko dari pindah ke pulau kecil yang indah ini, tapi apakah ia memiliki pilihan lain. Hanya Taemin yang dapat membuatnya sedemikian bahagia, hanya pulau ini yang memberikan ketenangan, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa didapatkannya di sembarang tempat. Bersama Taemin, perjalanannya usai. Dengan Taemin, semua pertanyaan serta pencariannya mencapai satu temuan jawaban yang tidak bisa lebih memuaskan.

Ia telah menemukan hatinya, rumahnya... _dunianya_ dalam diri seorang pemuda yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

“Hei,” bisik Minho sambil mengusap sejuntai rambut dari kening Taemin. Mata Taemin mulai mencari fokus ke wajahnya. “Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa pulang besok pagi. Atau siang hari. Bahkan mungkin sampai malam.” Ia mencium bibir Taemin lembut. “Maafkan aku.”

“Buat apa minta maaf?” Taemin menyusurkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Minho. “Aku lebih dari senang bisa terperangkap terus di sini. Kalau bisa, selamanya saja badai salju agar aku tidak perlu mencari alasan pulang.”

“Kita bakal kehabisan bahan makanan kalau terus-terusan badai salju, tapi aku juga berharap ini bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama.” Minho tertawa kecil.

Kemudian mereka berpandangan lagi, masing-masing tersenyum untuk keberadaan satu sama lain yang lebih hangat ketimbang apa pun. Badai masih menggeram dan mengaum di luar. Minho memperhatikan bulu mata panjang Taemin, mengamati hidung lucunya yang ditumpangi tahi lalat kecil di sebelah kanan, memandangi pipinya yang mudah sekali bersemburat merah—lantas menumbuk bibir merah muda Taemin, yang dapat dideskripsikan lebih jelas menggunakan ciuman ketimbang pandangan mata, dan satu-satunya kata yang mendekati perasaannya adalah _ajaib_.

“Apakah kita bisa berpelukan sampai besok?” tanya Taemin setengah terengah. Tangannya telah menggulung di dada Minho yang hangat, kaki mereka berpilin di balik selimut.

“Mungkin saja, kecuali Bibi memintaku menyekop salju dari depan pintu,” kekeh Minho sambil mengusap helaian rambut lelaki yang lebih muda.

“Tapi setelah itu kita bisa berpelukan lagi.” Kaca-kaca jendela bergetar hebat. Taemin menggigil, tapi tersenyum lebar. “Kau tahu, sepertinya aku paling menyukai badai salju.” Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Minho. “Karena kita bisa saling bertukar kehangatan dan tidak tidur semalaman untuk berciuman, dan tidak seorang pun mencoba mencari tahu karena mereka juga terkurung dalam kamar masing-masing.”

Minho tersenyum, senang lantaran bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak membenci amukan badai yang mungkin saja berniat mencabut rumah dari pondasi. “Tapi aku tidak sependapat denganmu, sih.”

“Karena terlalu dingin?”

“Karena setiap hari bersamamu adalah favoritku.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Badai salju tidak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali gundukan salju di tepi jalan dan lebih banyak lagi tumpukan surat yang harus diantar. Minho tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi, terutama ketika dirinya tinggal di tempat yang sering diempas badai ganas, dan sejujurnya tidak terlalu terkejut saat menyortir surat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas yang menempati bagian belakang sepeda. Ia menyapa petugas yang berada di kantor, berbasa-basi sedikit tentang betapa buruk badai dua hari kemarin (walaupun ia menyukainya, dengan banyak sekali alasan), sebelum mulai mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan kantor pos.

Matahari tampak sebagai _halo_ samar di kaki langit sebelah timur dan udara terasa terlalu dingin, Minho bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya tak kunjung terbiasa dengan iklim membekukan pulau kecilnya. Rahangnya bergemeletuk kecil ketika turun dari sepeda dan memasukkan amplop ke kotak pos pertamanya pagi ini. Seekor anjing membenturkan kedua kaki depan ke jendela, menyalak-nyalak girang. Minho melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sungguh pemukiman yang damai. Ia mengayuh sepeda di sepanjang jalan yang hening, beberapa anak kecil menjerit-jerit sambil berlarian di halaman berselimut salju, ibu mereka berteriak soal jangan bermain segera setelah bangun tidur; bapak-bapak menyerok salju dari depan rumah mereka sambil mengobrol; para ibu keluar satu per satu untuk berbelanja. Memperhatikan bagaimana dunia mulai menggeliat bangun, dan sebenarnya ikut terlibat di dalamnya dengan menyapa dan mengantar surat-surat ke tangan yang sudah menunggu, memberikan perasaan tergelitik yang menyenangkan dalam dada Minho.

Tas suratnya sudah semakin ringan di saat ia menggenjot sepeda menaiki bukit, pepohonan mulai menggerombol dan rumah-rumah berada cukup jauh dari jalan utama. Siang memang telah menjelang, tapi menjauhi permukaan laut tidak membantunya merasa lebih hangat—setidaknya bersepeda mencegahnya membeku. Ia meminggirkan sepeda ke tepi jalan, memandangi rumah yang tersembunyi di balik dahan-dahan kurus pohon pinus sambil mengeluarkan empat amplop sekaligus yang dikirim oleh anak si pemilik rumah. Keuntungan lain menjadi pengantar surat di pulau kecil, tentu saja, ia mengetahui cukup banyak komunikasi para keluarga.

Ia tersenyum pada wanita tua yang membuka pintu setelah, mungkin, mendengar kotak posnya berkelontang. Alih-alih melanjutkan perjalanan yang tinggal sedikit, Minho mengeluarkan kembali surat-surat dan membawanya pada si wanita tua.

“Terima kasih, Minho. Kau selalu menjadi anak muda yang baik,” kata wanita itu setelah Minho menyapanya dan mengangsurkan tumpukan surat.

“Jangan pikirkan itu, Nenek.” Minho mengedarkan tatapan pada lapisan salju yang bergelombang di sepanjang jalan setapak, ia sendiri harus melangkah di antara salju setinggi betis. “Apa Nenek butuh keluar setelah ini? Aku bisa membersihkan jalan untukmu.”

Wanita itu seketika tampak jauh lebih ceria. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Minho.” Ia mengantongi surat dengan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran ke dalam saku kardigan rajut. “Sungguh, kau anak muda yang baik. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat.”

“Tidak perlu—” tapi wanita itu sudah masuk ke rumah dan Minho merasa menolak kebaikan hatinya tidak akan membuatnya lebih senang. Maka, ia mengambil sekop dari gudang kecil di samping rumah dan mulai bekerja.

Wanita tua itu kembali dengan teko yang mengepulkan uap beraroma manis yang hangat, duduk di teras depan sambil mulai mengeluh tentang apa saja yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan selama terkurung sendirian di dalam rumah. Dalam satu waktu Minho bertanya mengapa ia tidak pindah ke pulau utama bersama anak-anaknya, dan ia berkata ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di kampung halaman. Meski tidak memiliki latar belakang yang sama, Minho setuju soal tidak ingin pindah dari pulau kecil yang cantik ini.

Ia selesai membersihkan jalan setapak di saat matahari sudah di puncak langit. Setelah menghabiskan segelas minuman herbal dan dengan sopan menolak tawaran makan siang karena pekerjaannya belum selesai, ia pamit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Wanita itu tampak terkejut mendengar destinasinya.

“Kupikir Sooyoung sudah lama meninggal?” tanyanya sambil mengantar Minho ke sepeda, jalan setapak telah dapat dilalui dengan mudah dan Minho tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi mengetahui itu adalah hasil pekerjaannya..

“Memang, tapi adiknya...” Minho mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat nama lelaki itu, lalu menyadari dia memang tidak pernah mengetahui namanya. “Maaf aku tidak ingat—dia masih tinggal di sana untuk mengurus anak Sooyoung.”

“Ah benar. Anak yang malang; aku sering mengajaknya makan malam kalau melihatnya berkeliaran di jalan setelah matahari terbenam.”

Minho tersenyum, hatinya digenangi perasaan hangat. “Pasti menyenangkan.”

Mereka berpisah dan Minho mendongakkan kepala di tengah kayuhannya pada puxuk atap yang menyembul di antara dahan pepohonan. Surat terakhir dalam tasnya, berasal dari bank di pulau utama yang berstempel AMAT SEGERA; Minho tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tentang urusan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ia menghentikan sepeda di depan rumah kayu dua lantai yang kokoh di antara pepohonan, usianya mungkin hampir seratus tahun tapi masih berdiri tegak tanpa menunjukkan bekas diamuk badai. Berkebalikan dengan ketegarannya, bagaimanapun, jajaran jendela di lantai dua tampak buram disaput debu; pintu terali telah kehilangan cat dan kini digerogoti karat; serta semak-semak yang tumbuh terlalu besar, ranting-ranting tajamnya menggulung dan menyebar di antara salju. Tidak ada kotak pos, atau tunggul kayu di dekat jalan itu merupakan bekasnya. Minho merogoh tas dan melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah dibersihkan dari salju.

Ketukan tiga kali di dinding kayu, langkah-langkah kaki ribut di balik dinding menyahut. Minho tersenyum tipis ketika pintu mahoni berat dibuka ke arah dalam, dan Lee Taemin _miliknya_ berdiri terhalang pintu terali berkarat. Tersenyum lebar dalam balutan kaus lengan panjang yang terlalu panjang dan celana dengan serpihan salju belum mencair di bagian lutut.

“Kupikir kau tidak datang!” pekik Taemin, meraih wajah Minho menggunakan dua tangan dan menumbukkan bibir mereka melalui celah terali, selusur besi menekan pipi keduanya. Minho menyandarkan dahi di jeruji, begitu pula Taemin, hanya napas mereka yang dapat bertubrukan dan menggulung bersama

“Maaf, aku tadi membersihkan salju di rumah Nenek Jung.” Minho tersenyum. “Dan kulihat kau juga sudah melakukannya.”

“Aku bosan menunggumu, jadi kenapa tidak.” Taemin masih menyusurkan tangannya di kulit pipi Minho, memelintir sebagian rambut depannya, mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

“Pamanmu sudah datang, ya?”

“Yup, baru saja, tapi kuharap segera pergi lagi.” Senyum Taemin kembali terkembang lebar. “Dan aku akan segera berlari ke rumahmu, berselimut denganmu, berharap badai kembali datang agar kita tidak terpisahkan.”

“Mm, aku menunggu.”

Mereka berpandangan setelahnya, mengisi ulang kerinduan masing-masing oleh karena mereka akan terpisah lagi sampai mungkin sore nanti, merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain meski hanya lewat embusan napas dan sentuhan ujung jari di kulit wajah. Pada satu waktu, Minho tersenyum dan, walaupun mungkin tidak mengerti, Taemin membalasnya. Sejujurnya Minho juga tidak memiliki—tidak memerlukan—alasan untuk tersenyum jika presensi Taemin memenuhi seluruh inderanya.

Kemudian Minho bergerak mengecup kening Taemin. “Aku harus kembali ke kantor.”

“Aku akan segera ke tempatmu,” kata Taemin cepat seraya mengaitkan kelingking mereka sebelum Minho sepenuhnya mundur dari pintu terali. “Aku—entahlah, kuharap Paman bisa segera pergi agar aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu.”

“Aku akan dengan senang hati menanti, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.”

“Taemin! Siapa itu?”

Taemin merengkuh wajah Minho dan menciumnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum merampas surat dari tangannya. “Tukang pos!” ia balik berseru. “Dan aku yakin dari bank sialan itu karena kau tidak pernah memenuhi panggilan mereka!”

“Anak tidak bisa baca sepertimu tahu apa!” Suara serak itu kembali menggelegar dari lantai atas. “Segera tutup pintunya, kau tidak tahu kapan mereka bakal menemukan kita.”

Taemin menggumamkan, “Dasar sinting!” sebelum memberikan seulas senyum minta maaf pada Minho. Ia memegangi pinggiran pintu seolah tidak rela benda itu akan bergerak memisahkan mereka. “Jadiii, kau benar-benar pergi sekarang?”

“Tidak ada pilihan lagi.” Minho tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi kemerahan lelaki yang lebih muda. “Sampai nanti. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu.”

Pintu tertutup setelah detik-detik yang terasa berat bagi mereka berdua. Minho berbalik, menuruni undakan-undakan kayu menuju jalan setapak sambil mengembuskan segulung napas ke tangkupan telapak tangan. Setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat atau sekadar berselimut. Ia menaiki sepeda, hendak meluncurkan roda-rodanya menuruni jalan, tetapi menyempatkan diri menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya pada rumah tua yang balik memandangnya sendu.

.

Jonghyun gemetar hebat saat melangkah memasuki toko kelontong, sepatunya meninggalkan jejak es mencair di sepanjang lantai kayu yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh Minho. Namun, ketimbang menegur dan mengacaukan ketenangan yang telah dibangun oleh dengung pemanas, tetesan air di kanopi luar jendela, serta gemerisik lembut kertas yang sesekali dibalik, Minho sekadar mengangguk pada teman serumahnya. Bahkan gestur kecil bernada netral itu mampu membuat emosi Jonghyun terpancing.

“Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?”

“Aku tidak melihatmu,” kata Minho dengan mata mengarah pada novel yang masih separuh jalan. Jonghyun mendengus sambil mencopot sarung tangan.

“Kau bisa bayangkan, Minho? Aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh editorku karena terlambat dua hari. _Yeah_ , tentu saja aku bakal menerjang badai dan tenggelam di lautan demi mengantarkan naskah.” Jonghyun menggerutu selama melepas syal dan, dalam satu waktu, merapikan rambutnya dengan bantuan kaca jendela di atas Minho. “Kemudian dia berkata aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi selanjutnya. Lalu kubilang, aku tidak mungkin terlambat seandainya tidak ada badai sialan itu.”

“Mm,” balas Minho, ibu jarinya menggesek pinggiran kertas hingga terbalik.

“Omong-omong, kau dari mana?”

Minho akhirnya mendongak. “Kantor pos, tentu saja. Aku bekerja di sana, ingat?”

“Enaknyaa,” erang Jonghyun dan mengempaskan pantatnya di pinggiran meja, nota-nota dan selebaran terempas berantakan ke seluruh permukaan meja. “Mungkin seharusnya aku juga. Mengantar surat, mengambili dari kotak pos. Menyenangkan sekali.” Ia melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, melemparkan berengutannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, lalu mengakhirinya di wajah Minho. “Di mana Taemin? Tumben tidak ke sini.”

“Pamannya sudah kembali. Dia tidak bisa keluar rumah,” jawab Minho. Suaranya secara mengejutkan tetap tenang terlepas dari kekecewaan yang menggigiti perutnya sejak tiba di rumah.

“Ah, benar. Pamannya yang gila itu,” gumam Jonghyun. “Kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, kan? Bahkan penduduk lokal hanya satu-dua kali melihatnya berkeliaran di jalan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taemin bersedia diurus olehnya—pria itu semacam merasa selalu dikejar penagih utang yang sebenarnya tidak ada.”

“Mm.”

“Sepertinya dia berpikir Taemin yang akan sebentar lagi dicuri oleh para penagih utang. Anak malang; Taemin selalu menyelinap di belakang punggung pamannya untuk datang ke sini, kau tahu tidak?” Ketika Minho sekali lagi menggumam menanggapi, Jonghyun berdecak kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak bisa habis pikir dengan pamannya. Tidak benar-benar bisa mengurus keponakan, tapi mengurung pemuda itu. Seisi pulau sudah tahu Taemin semacam tawanan di rumahnya sendiri.”

“Ya.”

Jonghyun menjentik sebagian rambut pendek Minho dengan sedikit frustrasi penjabarannya sekadar ditanggapi sambil lalu. “Dasar kau ini. Bukankah kau teman Taemin? Walaupun baru bersama-sama selama setahun, seharusnya kau menunjukkan sedikit saja kekhawatiran padanya!”

“Aku khawatir, kok,” sahut Minho. Konsentrasinya membaca sudah buyar sejak tadi dan ia tidak memahami satu pun kata yang tercetak di kertas. Sejujurnya ia paling tidak suka diingatkan mengenai kondisi keluarga Taemin- _nya_. Ia hanya akan jatuh pada jurang perasaan bersalah sekaligus tidak berdaya karena tidak mampu melakukan apa pun.

 “Tidak terlihat begitu, sih, tapi terserah. Aku naik duluan,” kata Jonghyun sambil mengumpulkan jaket serta syalnya, lalu melompat turun dari meja. “Aku bakal ada di kamar terus, jadi panggil aku kalau makan malam sudah siap, oke?”

“Ya.” Minho tersenyum kecil. “Istirahatlah dengan enak, _hyung_.”

Selepas kepergian lelaki yang lebih tua, Minho beranjak berdiri dan merapikan kertas-kertas kecil yang bertebaran di seputar meja. Sebentar lagi malam, tidak aneh jika orang-orang memilih tinggal di rumah ketimbang berjalan di antara lapisan salju ke toko kelontong—dan toko ini, berada di tikungan menuju jalan buntu, memang tidak pernah ramai pelanggan. Minho memutuskan berkeliling di antara rak-rak dagangan, merapikan dan membersihkan sesuatu yang kurang enak dipandang, sesekali melongok keluar pada jalanan putih yang lengang.

Tidak tampak tanda-tanda seseorang akan menyeruak dari tikungan. Rasanya aman menyimpulkan pelanggan terakhir adalah segerombol bocah kecil yang membeli jajanan sepulang sekolah beberapa jam lalu, dan kini waktunya menutup toko. Hari berakhir begitu cepat di pulau yang kecil, dan malam adalah waktu istirahat mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat di perkampungan.

Minho mengedarkan pandangan terakhir ke luar jendela sebelum mengangguk, tidak ada alasan berlama-lama mengurung diri di toko yang tidak laku. Maka, ia menarik pintu lipat dengan engsel yang terlalu berkarat untuk mengakomodasi perjalanan tanpa suara sampai menutup, mengunci laci meja, lalu menjangkaukan tangan pada sakelar lampu ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya memintanya berhenti.

Yah, ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Taemin selalu berada di sisinya di saat bahkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menekan perasaan negatif yang menggerogoti dadanya dengan cepat-cepat melangkah di antara rak yang menjulang hening di sekitarnya, menuju anak tangga kayu di balik dinding partisi. Makan malam harus segera disiapkan sebelum listrik padam dengan sendirinya di tengah malam.

Kakinya baru saja menjejak anak tangga keempat ketika mendengar gedoran tak beraturan di pintu. Matanya membulat, seluruh tubuhnya membeku—tapi hatinya menghangat tanpa diminta. Berusaha menahan harapannya dari melambung terlalu tinggi, Minho bergegas menuruni kembali undakan tangga dan berjalan cepat ke pintu. Lampu jalan di luar memberikan siluet di permukaan kaca buram pintu, dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ia hampir mengumpati tangannya sendiri untuk bergerak terlalu lambat dalam membuka gerendel dan gembok.

Dan Taemin kembali berada di depannya. Tenggelam di antara tudung jaket dan syal, ujung-ujung rambut depannya disangkuti butiran salju, tapi matanya tersenyum lebar. Membentuk bulan sabit paling gemerlap yang pernah ditemui Minho. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Minho memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat, tidak peduli pada serpihan es yang menempel di permukaan luar jaket Taemin—tidak peduli pada seluruh dunia, sungguh—ketika alasannya bernapas berada tepat di depan matanya.

Ia mengembuskan napas yang sedikit gemetar di sisi tudung Taemin, tonjol dan ceruk tubuh Taemin melekat sedemikian pas dengan miliknya, seolah mereka sengaja dipahat untuk menyatu satu sama lain. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia memeluk Taemin tanpa dihalangi oleh jeruji besi, walaupun baru kemarin mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama.

“Aku merindukanmu.”

“Aku juga,” gumam Taemin teredam di balik serat syal rajutnya. Minho dapat merasakan pemuda itu menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuh padanya, dan ia lebih dari senang untuk menyambut permintaan topangan tanpa suara tersebut.

“Apa—apa kau bisa tinggal malam ini?” tanya Minho. Kendati memeluk Taemin memberikan perasaan hangat di seisi tubuhnya, ia _perlu_ memandang wajah pemuda itu. Keseluruhan wajahnya. Sehingga, dengan lembut ia mengaitkan telunjuknya di tepian syal Taemin dan menariknya turun. Pipi Taemin yang memerah oleh udara dingin memenuhi pandangannya.

“Paman pergi lagi ke danau. Aku punya waktu sampai subuh nanti.”

Sebesar keinginan menyetujui gagasan tersebut, Minho menggeleng seraya menurunkan tudung jaket si pemuda. Rambut lebat yang legam menyeruak keluar. “Pulanglah sebelum tengah malam. Berjalan kaki di dini hari bisa membuatmu beku.”

Taemin mencengir. “Tapi aku adalah Lee Taemin! Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku dari tinggal lebih lama dengan Minho.”

Minho diempas rasa bangga sekaligus sendu. Kombinasi yang membuat matanya memanas tapi ujung bibirnya terungkit ke atas. “Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi.” Sebelum Taemin merespons, ia menarik pemuda itu masuk. “Tapi sekarang yang paling penting adalah menghangatkan tangan-tangan mungilmu dan makan malam.”

Sorotan lampu jalan seketika terblokir setelah Minho menutup pintu di belakang punggung Taemin. Mereka berpandangan dalam gelap, mendengar dan merasakan napas satu sama lain. Taemin mengeluarkan tangan dari jaket dan melarikan ujung-ujung jarinya yang hangat mengikuti tulang pipi Minho, berakhir saling mengait di belakang leher lelaki itu. Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah.

“Maaf, jaketku pasti dingin,” bisik Taemin, tapi tidak terlihat niatan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Minho.

“Tidak, kau lebih hangat dari matahari,” Minho balas berbisik. Kedua tangannya telah melingkari pinggang Taemin. “Lee Taemin adalah matahari.”

“Itu aneh.”

“Menurutku teori paling logis.”

Taemin tersenyum, _seperti matahari_. “Kau orang aneh, Minho.”

“Tapi kau mencintai orang aneh ini.”

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Minho dapat mencium aroma vanila dari rambut depan Taemin, dari pipi Taemin, dan bahkan dari bibirnya. Dan kesemuanya terasa manis, ia menyimpulkan setelah perlahan menanamkan kecupan di ketiga tempat tersebut. Tidak ada satu sisi pun dari diri Taemin yang tidak disukainya, dan merupakan temuan paling mengejutkan sepanjang hidupnya.

“Aku memang mencintaimu,” balas Taemin setengah terkikik. Ia berhenti berjinjit; Minho harus ikut sedikit merunduk, tapi tidak sedikit pun keberatan dengan itu. “Jadi, kau akan membawaku ke kamarmu atau tidak?”

Minho mengeratkan pelukannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskan Taemin dengan hanya menyisakan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Anak tangga berkeriut lebih keras dibanding hari-hari biasa dengan dibebani dua orang sekaligus—selain itu, mereka tidak berkata-kata. Entah apa yang berada di benak Taemin selama mendaki tangga yang sudah reyot, tapi Minho tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan si pemuda.

“Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makan malam.” Taemin yang pertama kali memecah keheningan ketika mereka mencapai lantai dua. “Di mana Jonghyun? Seharusnya dia juga sesekali membantumu—”

“Taemin,” potong Minho dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, masih sejengkal dari bukaan tangga. Ia meraih kedua tangan Taemin. “Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal bersamaku di sini? Sebesar aku memahami kau butuh ruang untuk bebas bersama dirimu sendiri, aku khawatir pada keselamatan dan kesehatanmu.”

Binar-binar di mata Taemin mulai meredup. Ia menatap mata lelaki lainnya secara bergantian seolah berusaha mempertanyakan penawarannya barusan, lalu menarik tangannya dari rengkuhan kesepuluh jari tangan Minho. Dilakukan perlahan-lahan dan seakan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapa pun, tapi Minho merasakan kehilangan yang amat mendadak setelah Taemin mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding di belakangnya.

“Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini.”

Kemudian Taemin memutar tumit ke arah selasar yang membentang remang di depan mereka, kembali menjadi Lee Taemin yang ribut saat mendobrak kamar Jonghyun dan membuat si empunya seketika bereriak marah. Sejalan dengan itu, Lee Taemin tidak akan membuka mulutnya di hadapan Choi Minho seperti masa-masa awal pertemuan mereka yang sulit.

Minho menyandarkan punggung serta bagian belakang kepalanya pada dinding yang dingin, mata terpejam menahan ruapan emosi tanpa nama di dadanya. Tepat karena _ini_ lah ia merasa sepenuhnya tidak berdaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenarnya cukup egois untuk mengatakan bahwa pulau ini miliknya, mengingat dia tidak lebih dari pendatang baru yang menjejakkan kaki pertama kali setahun yang lalu. Cuacanya tidak pernah lebih buruk dari Januari itu; kapalnya adalah yang terakhir melipir sebelum semua pelayaran dibatalkan sampai seminggu berikutnya.

Dia menyeret langkah di antara badai salju, tersesat dan kedinginan, tidak punya tempat tinggal. Pekerjaannya hilang, begitu pula seluruh kehidupannya di pulau utama. Tidak mengenal siapa pun di pulau kecil yang hening itu. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu.

Atau begitulah yang saat itu dia pikirkan. Berteduh di gardu kecil bersama pria tua berseragam polisi, dia mendapati satu sosok terhuyung-huyung di antara kabut salju. Itu adalah Taemin.

Minho sangat ingat mengerutkan kening dan berpikir ‘apa yang idiot lakukan di situ’. Jika punya pilihan, dia tidak mungkin menggenggam cangkir logam bernoda milik pak polisi sambil menyeruput minuman rasa aneh; dia akan menggulung diri dengan nyaman di kamar yang hangat dan cokelat panas yang lezat. Dia sangat yakin dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang tidak punya pilihan ketika itu, sehingga kehadiran si pemuda bermantel hijau tersebut sangat mengganggu sudut belakang benaknya.

“Ah, anak itu keluyuran lagi,” dia mendengar pak polisi mendesah di seberang meja. Dari atas cangkirnya, dia memperhatikan pria itu beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan lebar-lebar ke pintu. “Tunggu di sini saja, anak muda. Aku akan mengambil anak itu.”

Kerutan di kening Minho semakin dalam. Jangan bilang dia anak liar yang harus selalu diawasi, pikirnya sambil mengamati pak polisi menerobos badai untuk menjemput si pemuda yang masih mondar-mandir di sekitar jalanan. Pria paruh baya itu mencekal tangannya, mengatakan beberapa hal, dan sempat membuatnya meronta sejenak sebelum menendang salju, tapi akhirnya mengikuti pak polisi ke pos kecil. Tanpa sadar Minho mencengkeram cangkir lebih kuat dari seharusnya ketika pintu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

“Duduk,” perintah polisi itu tegas—tapi ramah, batin Minho bertanya-tanya. Rasanya seolah pria itu sudah mengurusnya berkali-kali hingga hafal perangainya. Tatapan Minho lantas berpindah pada pemuda yang menurunkan tudung mantel dan melonggarkan syalnya.

Dan napas Minho terhenti.

Itu adalah entitas paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya.

~~~

Minho tersentak merasakan satu tepukan di pundaknya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Jonghyun dengan mata berkantung telah berdiri di belakangnya, memberi isyarat menggunakan tangan agar dia menyingkir dari depan lemari es. Cepat-cepat dia melakukannya, menggelengkan kepala untuk mengesampingkan putaran memori itu dan alih-alih melanjutkan pekerjaan awalnya mengupas kentang.

“Tumben melamun,” celetuk Jonghyun setelah menggelontorkan susu ke mulutnya, langsung dari karton. Beberapa tetes berlari ke dagunya, tapi dia tidak repot-repot menyekanya. Karton itu kembali melesak ke raknya di pintu lemari es. “Biasanya kau tipikal yang kerja cepat.”

“Apa Taemin masih tidur di kamarmu?” Minho bertanya balik. Sejak melepas pegangan tangannya tadi malam, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingin ditinggal berdua dengannya. Jonghyun menjatuhkan tubuh di kursi.

“Tidak, dia pulang larut malam sekali. Aneh, bukan? Dia biasanya tidak mau berpisah denganmu seperti anak kucing.”

Minho hanya tersenyum kecil. Jika mampu, dia pun ingin tahu seluk-beluk Taemin, setiap lekuk dan rompalnya, menyelami kehidupannya yang keruh dan merengkuh luka-luka lama yang ditutupinya sedemikian baik. Sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Taemin sebegitu protektif terhadap cara hidupnya bersama sang paman yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut waras.

“Omong-omong, kau tidak bekerja? Biasanya kau berangkat subuh.”

“Tidak. Ini hari libur.” Minho menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kentang ke tempat lain dan berganti mengambil beberapa butir bawang. “Aku berencana pergi ke puncak bukit setelah ini.”

“Puncak bukit? Memangnya apa yang bisa di—” mata Jonghyun mengerjap lambat. “Jangan bilang kau berniat mengunjungi rumah pria sinting itu.”

“Kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu darimana mereka dapat makan, atau siapa yang mencuci baju mereka.” Minho terdiam sejenak, mendadak mengingat betapa Taemin senang memakai pakaiannya yang terlalu besar untuk pemuda itu. Dia memaksa dirinya kembali ke masa sekarang. “Karena itu, mungkin aku bisa ke sana dan melihat-lihat suasana. Mungkin dengan sedikit lauk juga.”

“Kau orang baik, Bung. Sungguh,” erang Jonghyun sambil menggulingkan kepala ke meja.

Tidak ada orang baik yang berniat berkunjung dengan tujuan terselubung meminta maaf pada kekasihnya.

 

Disaput salju dan dihadang angin, pulau kecil ini tampak sebagai wilayah mistis yang agung. Akan tetapi, ketika matahari bersinar cerah dan serpihan es mencair menjadi butiran air yang berkilauan, Minho merasa baru saja memasuki dunia fantasi yang sama sekali tidak menyisakan tempat bagi kedukaan. Tunas-tunas daun di ujung ranting berwarna sangat hijau dan kuncup-kuncup bunga di rerumputan terlihat sangat segar. Jalanan berbatu mengkilap seolah baru dipoles. Puncak-puncak atap rumah berwarna merah cerah, berjajar-jajar membentuk lembah dan bukit dengan latar belakang langit biru terang dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih dengan garis-garis perak membersit.

Minho menarik napas panjang. Udara sejuk beraroma daun basah dan sedikit bebungaan yang manis tapi tajam turut terhirup. Kalau tempat ini bukan surga, dia tidak tahu apa yang tepat disebut surga.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika dia melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan yang sudah dihafal dengan sangat baik. Anak-anak dengan ransel lucu berlarian mendahuluinya sambil tertawa, bot tahan hujan berwarna-warni mereka menginjak genangan air dengan penuh semangat. Minho mengangguk ramah pada segerombol siswi sekolah menengah pertama yang menyapanya dengan dering bel sepeda mereka, rok gelap seragam berayun-ayun mengikuti kayuhan kaki. Sejumlah nelayan baru saja pulang dari pelayaran sambil mengobrol, pemilik usaha-usaha toko kelontong merapikan toko mereka sambil menyapa siapa saja yang melintas.

Sejenak saja Minho memejamkan mata. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah diambilnya dalam hidup. Dan akan menjadi yang tidak akan disesalinya kalau saja dia bisa menyelesaikan satu masalah.

Dia mendaki jalanan menanjak menuju bukit, menyadari kediaman Nenek Jung sesepi biasanya dan mencatat dalam hati untuk mengunjungi wanita tua yang malang itu dalam perjalanan pulang nantinya. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menyelesaikan sisa perjalanan melelahkan ini dan mengetuk pintu rompalnya, berharap seseorang akan berkepala cukup dingin untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Jendela-jendela yang berdebu masih menatapnya sayu ketika dia menaiki undakan, lalu menyeberangi teras yang lantainya berkeriat-keriut, dan akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Dia menarik napas panjang, mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh kontemplasi selama beberapa detik yang panjang, sebelum membenturkan buku-buku jarinya ke permukaan pintu yang kasar.

Hening. Dia menduga kedua penghuni rumah terlalu letih untuk menyambut tamu dari dunia luar.

Dengan ragu Minho mengurai jari-jemarinya, menekan keseluruhan telapak tangannya pada pintu. “Taemin?” panggilnya lirih. “Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Ini—” Minho menghela napas, menurunkan tatapan pada tas kertas berisi kotak bekal dan sebendel novel tua miliknya. “Aku bisa membacakan cerita untukmu. Dan ada makanan juga, sebenarnya. Untuk kalian.”

Jendela di sebelahnya bergetar sejenak. Minho belum sempat seutuhnya memproses seseorang sebenarnya mengintipnya sedari tadi di balik sarang laba-laba dan debu kaca jendela, hingga pintu di depannya berdecit dan berkeriut. Jantungnya mulai berdebar, perutnya dirambati ribuan kaki-kaki kecil tak kasat mata. Harapannya meroket tinggi.

Taemin masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin, menatapnya dengan raut muka tak yakin. “Tunggu, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi,” bisik pemuda itu.

“Pamanmu?” tanya Minho seraya meloloskan tas kertas dari celah pintu terali. Taemin menerimanya, meletakkannya di meja yang berada tak jauh dari sana, kemudian kembali ke pintu.

“Dia tidur.”

Taemin menutup pintu sebentar, mungkin mengambil jaket yang digantung di dekat pintu (Minho tidak punya bayangan bagaimana rupa rumah itu dari dalam), lalu membukanya lagi lebih lebar. Sepelan mungkin, pemuda itu membuka rangkaian gerendel dan gembok dari pintu terali, lantas menutupnya lagi dengan kehati-hatian yang sama. Minho menyadari novel yang dibawanya menyembul dari saku jaket hijau kumal milik kekasihnya.

Tanpa suara Taemin meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya ke jalan setapak yang berada di luar jalur jalan utama. Mereka memasuki hutan yang gundul dan licin, menerobos sesemakan tajam, melewati berbagai tumbuhan yang bergemerisik lirih, dan hanya berhenti ketika seuntai sungai kecil bergemericik ringan di dekat kaki. Taemin melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Minho mengarahkan tatapan padanya.

Dan mereka bergerak bersamaan, mencapai kehangatan yang sempat terpisah, mereguk kembali sebanyak mungkin perasaan familier yang sejenak terlupakan. Taemin hampir mencakar kulit pipinya dan Minho mungkin nyaris meremukkan torso pemuda itu, tapi segalanya seolah bisa diabaikan sejenak. _Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, aku mencintaimu_. Mereka mengatakannya tanpa suara dalam waktu yang sama.

Di saat waktu harus memisahkan mereka, Minho menumbukkan dahi pada milik Taemin, menikmati bagaimana jari-jemari kekasihnya yang lembut dan dingin merengkuh pipinya. Napas mereka bertubrukan dengan intensitas yang liar. Mata mereka saling bertumbukan dengan segala bentuk emosi menari-nari di baliknya.

“Aku minta maaf,” bisik Minho. “Sungguh.”

“Aku yang bersikap kekanakan; tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja. aku juga minta maaf.” Perlahan jemari Taemin tergelincir ke bawah, berakhir mengalungkan kedua tangannya di seputar leher Minho. “Peluk saja sampai aku merasa lebih baik.”

Minho mencoba menyelami matanya, tapi hanya menemukan sepasang lengkung bulu mata yang rimbun. Hatinya seolah ditarik. Dia mengecup dahi Taemin dan memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat, menurunkan kepala sampai dagunya dapat menyandar pada pundak dengan tonjolan tulang terlalu prominen tersebut.

Burung-burung bercericip di atas mereka, sinar matahari menerobos jalinan rantai pepohonan, air sungai melompat dan menyelinap di antara bebatuan. Minho menghirup aroma vanila dari rambut Taemin.

“Bisakah kau membacakan cerita untukku sekarang?” tanya Taemin tiba-tiba. Meski berat hati, Minho melepaskan pelukan dan mengangguk. Taemin membimbingnya ke dekat salah satu batang pohon besar, lalu menariknya agar duduk di atas dedaunan yang terasa lembap. Ketika Minho masih mencari posisi paling nyaman, si pemuda telah mengeluarkan novel dari saku jaket dan membuka halamannya secara acak. Plot cerita tidak pernah penting bagi Taemin; dia selalu terkagum pada rangkaian huruf yang dapat bersambungan menjadi sebuah dunia tersendiri di antah berantah.

“Kemarin Paman mengiraku musuh bayangannya,” gumam Taemin sambil membolak-balik halaman buku. Minho seketika berhenti menyingkirkan ranting sesemakan yang menusuk lengan jaketnya. “Dia memukuliku dan menyuruhku enyah—ketika aku berpikir itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk cabut, dia mengenaliku lagi dan mengunciku dalam rumah.”

“Oh, Taemin—”

“Tapi tidak perlu dipedulikan, toh dia sudah teler. Kebanyakan minum sambil menangis karena telah menghajar keponakan tersayangnya.” Taemin mencengir dan Minho baru menyadari lebam di pangkal leher pemuda itu. Kesedihan lantaran bahkan tidak berdaya untuk merasa marah mulai membanjur ke setiap relung pembuluh darahnya.

Kebungkamannya membuat cengiran Taemin lenyap. Dia mendesah, lalu menyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke pundak Minho.

“Selama kau berada di sini.” Tangannya menelusup untuk menjalinkan jemarinya dengan milik Minho, merekatkan telapak tangan mereka erat-erat. “Selama kau masih bersedia bersamaku, aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan pikirkan ini.”

Kefrustrasian Minho tidak pernah bisa bermanifestasi lebih dari perasaan tidak berdaya yang membuatnya merasa membenci diri sendiri mati-matian. Dia tidak ingin membuat Taemin merasa waspada dengan perbuatannya; dia tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu ketakutan dengan presensinya. Selama Taemin berniat mengunci dirinya di balik jeruji besi berkarat itu, Minho tidak punya pilihan selain memeluknya.

Taemin menyeret buku ke paha Minho. “Tolong bacakan untukku.”

Seperti itu, dengan lengan saling menempel dan kepala berdekatan, Minho membaca cerita dengan suara yang hanya cukup didengar Taemin dan dirinya. Dia membaca dan terus membaca, sampai merasakan kepala Taemin hampir tergelincir dari pundaknya. Dengan senyum kecil, dia menutup buku dan memperbaiki posisi kepala Taemin agar dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Kemudian dia duduk di sana, dan terus duduk, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terjalin bersama keheningan semesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Agaknya badai tempo hari merupakan cara musim dingin menyatakan perpisahannya pada pulau mereka. Satu minggu berlalu, dua dan tiga, tiba-tiba saja pohon ceri berusia puluhan tahun di depan toko kelontong menunjukkan kuncup-kuncup bunga berwarna merah muda pucat yang mulai merekah. Kelopak yang rapuh berayun-ayun lembut dibelai angin dan menjatuhkan butiran embun ke puncak kepala Minho saat lelaki itu baru saja menutup pintu dari luar. Dia mendongakkan kepala. Sinar matahari pertama menerobos di antara bebungaan yang masih jarang.

 _Tetap saja dingin_ , dia berpikir sambil membenamkan tangan semakin dalam di saku jaketnya. Belum genap pukul tujuh dia berangkat; matahari belum sepenuhnya mengangkat kebekuan malam yang bersemayam sampai ke relung gang. Langkahnya cepat menapaki jalanan yang mulai terasa familiar, yang semakin terasa seperti miliknya, tapi mau tak mau melambat kala jajaran rumah mungil habis dari sisi kanannya digantikan hamparan laut luas.

Laut tetap tenang seperti biasanya, berwarna biru tua dengan garis-garis ombak keperakan berayun maju perlahan, mengempas dinding batuan penyusun jalan dengan gemuruh yang terdengar jauh. Kapal-kapal nelayan hanya tampak seperti bongkahan hitam kecil; asap kapal penumpang yang hilir-mudik menjejak sedikit lebih lama di udara. Tidak seperti bagian lain pantai yang dimanfaatkan sebagai dermaga, pinggiran laut yang terjal ini, yang dipenuhi batuan karang tajam dan tanpa pasir putih yang lembut, jauh lebih lengang dan tidak diperhatikan. Tapi Minho tidak keberatan menghabiskan hari hanya untuk duduk di pagar pembatas dan memperhatikan bagaimana ombak terseret maju dan mundur secara bergantian.

Minho menarik napas panjang, menghirup aroma garam dan musim semi, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor pos di pusat kota. Di antara debur ombak serta sayup-sayup pekikan camar di langit, hanya ada langkah kakinya yang menapak ringan di trotoar. Dan dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa menyenangkan ketenangan yang seolah disediakan khusus untuknya ini.

Kantor pos sudah buka, berada satu kompleks bangunan-bangunan kotak mungil dengan pos polisi dan toko suvenir yang pintu gulungnya tidak pernah naik lebih tinggi dari pinggang orang dewasa. Minho menyapa beberapa rekan kerjanya, bertukar basa-basi sejenak sambil mengganti pakaian dengan seragamnya, lalu mulai mengumpulkan surat dan paket yang harus diantarnya hari ini. Secara tidak subtil dia melongok pada surat dari bank yang lagi-lagi ditujukan untuk rumah di puncak bukit.

“Bergegaslah, Minho,” kata rekan kerjanya, pria tua yang dulunya bertugas mengantar kiriman ke semua rumah, tapi kini memilih menyortir surat-surat dalam ruangan. “Ramalan cuaca bilang akan ada hujan gerimis siang nanti.”

“Tentu saja.” Tapi sebenarnya Minho sama sekali tidak berkeberatan ditempa rinai hujan lembut. Dia mengenakan topinya. “Aku duluan.”

Pria tua itu membalas dengan ucapan hati-hati ketika Minho membawa sepeda yang sudah diberi muatan ke luar. Minho duduk di atas sadel, memeriksa alamat pertama yang harus dikunjunginya, tapi beban tak wajar di bagian belakang membuatnya urung mengayuh pedal.

Dia menoleh. Taemin tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa—” Taemin memotong pertanyaannya dengan kecupan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

“Aku menunggu di pos polisi malam ini,” cengir pemuda itu. “Dan akhirnya kau datang.”

“Di pos polisi? Semalaman?” Minho belum mampu mencerna keseluruhan pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini—kekasihnya duduk di belakang sepedanya di pagi hari yang cerah—di saat pak polisi melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu sambil menenteng cangkir yang masih mengepul.

“Dia kabur ke sini dini hari tadi,” kata pak polisi setengah menggerutu-setengah maklum, lantas menyeruput minuman hangatnya. “Pastikan dia kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, Minho.”

Taemin melonjak-lonjak kecil dengan gembira di tempatnya duduk. “Ayo, antar aku pulang!”

Meski masih tidak mengerti, Minho memutuskan mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan pos polisi, pria paruh baya itu melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan khususnya Taemin yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Setelah mereka berbelok ke tikungan, setelah tidak satu pun mata memandang, kedua tangan Taemin beralih memeluk torso Minho kuat-kuat, hidungnya menumbuk pundak kekasihnya.

“Aku merindukanmu,” keluh Taemin sambil menggosok-gosokkan wajah ke pundak Minho.

“Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di pos polisi,” kata Minho terus-terang. Empat belas kilometer di tengah kegelapan dan dinginnya udara, sementara tempat tinggal Minho berjarak kurang dari setengahnya. Tapi mereka sudah tiba di rumah pertama sebelum pertanyaan implisit Minho terjawab. Taemin melepaskan pegangan tangan.

“Biar aku yang masukkan,” kata Taemin cepat seraya melompat turun dari sepeda. Minho mengerutkan kening, tapi tidak ragu mengulurkan selembar amplop pada telapak tangan yang sudah menunggu. Derit kotak pos yang ditutup membuat seekor anjing melongokkan kepala dari jendela, lidah terjulur antusias dan ekor mengibas-ngibas gembira. Taemin balik menyapanya sejenak, lalu memutar tumit. Mata Minho membulat.

“Rumah selanjutnya—”

“Taemin, apa yang terjadi padamu?” tanya Minho cepat. Langkah Taemin terhenti, posturnya membeku. Sebelah matanya bengkak dan plaster kecil melintangi tulang pipinya di sekitar kulit yang masih merah. Bagaimanapun, di saat Minho beranjak turun, Taemin segera menubruknya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” kata pemuda itu, memandang kedua manik matanya bergantian, perlahan tersenyum. “Sungguh. Kau tahu betapa ceroboh Lee Taemin. Yuk, lanjut ke rumah berikutnya.”

Minho tidak menerima distraksinya begitu saja. “Kau ke kantor polisi untuk melarikan diri dari pamanmu?”

“Tidak, tidak—”

“Taemin, jawablah.” Minho menahan tangan kekasihnya yang mendorong-dorongnya, mengangkat kedua pergelangan kurus itu lebih tinggi hingga lengan sweternya meluncur turun, dan sekali lagi matanya menemukan lebam-lebam di sepanjang kulit nyaris transparan tersebut. Pegangannya sedikit melonggar secara instingtif, tapi masih mampu menahan kekuatan lelaki lainnya. “Lee Taemin.”

Taemin mematung. Matanya menggelap.

“Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Taemin. Kumohon jangan berbohong.”

Ada percik di balik mata jernih tersebut. Taemin menurunkan pandangan, mencondongkan badan hingga dahinya menumbuk dada Minho. Kedua pasang tangan tersebut seolah memiliki pikiran tersendiri untuk kemudian saling bertautan dan jatuh ke bawah.

“Ya,” bisik Taemin, tapi hanya itu jawaban yang dibutuhkan Minho.

Amarah kembali menggelegak dalam dadanya. Jika bukan untuk keberadaan Taemin di hadapannya, jika kepercayaan Taemin padanya tidak sedemikian rapuh, Minho bersumpah sudah berlari ke puncak bukit dan menghajar pria gila itu. Dendamnya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya tersebut sangat besar sampai-sampai dia merasa dapat membunuhnya segera setelah bertemu.

Jari-jemari Taemin meremas miliknya lebih kuat. “Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,” gumam pemuda itu. “Hari ini, kita berdua tanpa orang lain. Kumohon jangan ingatkan aku.”

Tetapi pelarian Taemin selalu balik menyeretnya dalam konsekuensi yang semakin tak terbayangkan. Mengetahui sifat Taemin yang keras kepala, Minho tidak yakin alasan yang mendasari pilihan tindakan tersebut adalah ketakutan. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketakutan, barangkali, kendati Minho tidak berani membayangkan apa itu.

“Baiklah,” jawab Minho setelah jeda yang panjang. “Hanya saja—” dia tidak mampu berkata-kata saat mendapati raut lega yang sulit ditutupi di wajah si pemuda. “Ugh, bersikaplah yang baik. Aku sedang bekerja.”

“Tentu saja!” seru Taemin gembira. Karena selama satu blok selanjutnya rumah saling berdempetan, mereka memutuskan berjalan kaki, Minho menuntun sepedanya. Geliat rutinitas pagi hari mulai terlihat dari tirai-tirai yang disibak dan gerendel pagar yang dibuka. Pemandangan sehari-hari Minho, yang mau tak mau terasa ganjil karena keberadaan pemuda berjaket hijau gelap di sebelahnya.

Taemin menyapa semua orang, terkadang menyerahkan surat langsung ke pemilik tangan yang membuka pintu dan menghabiskan waktu sebentar untuk mengobrol singkat. Tidak ada yang benar-benar terkejut mendapati dirinya yang melakukan tugas tersebut, terlebih setelah melirik Minho yang berdiri tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa di pelipir jalan. Seorang wanita yang pintunya digedor Taemin sekadar tersenyum maklum, surat berada di satu tangannya.

“Jangan manjakan dia terus-menerus, Minho,” tegurnya main-main, nadanya ramah. Minho meringis kecil. “Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dan sarapan dulu? Biarkan temanmu bekerja dengan tenang.”

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mengganggu temanku hari ini,” balas Taemin sambil mencengir. Mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa waktu lagi, dan Taemin harus berlari-lari menyusul Minho yang memutuskan jalan duluan. “Ya, temanku,” lanjutnya setengah meledek ketika sudah berhasil menyejajarkan langkah, matanya mengerling jenaka pada kekasihnya.

Minho sekadar mengacak-acak rambut hitam pekatnya dengan gemas. Entah bagaimana Taemin dapat bertahan tetap ceria sepanjang hari setelah mimpi buruk yang mengurungnya dalam rumah.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut damai, dan Minho memberi isyarat pada Taemin untuk naik karena destinasi berikutnya berjarak cukup jauh. Dengan senang hati Taemin melakukannya, kendati tangannya tidak lebih dari memegang bagian belakang seragam Minho ringan; anak-anak sekolah berjalan berombongan di jalanan yang becek. Mereka menyapa dengan sopan, tapi terkikik setelah keduanya berlalu. Minho tidak tahu apa yang berada di bayangan anak-anak kecil itu.

Dan Minho baru menyadari betapa hening dan sepi pekerjaannya setelah eksistensi Taemin memenuhi punggungnya; betapa dirinya, setiap hari kecuali libur, mengayuh sepeda membelah jalanan sampai pelosok pulau untuk mengantarkan surat sendirian. Dia bukan tipe yang selalu bergantung pada keberadaan orang lain, tapi harus diakui Lee Taemin di kursi belakang cukup menenangkan hatinya. Dia membunyikan bel pada segerombolan bebek yang menyeberang dengan terlalu santai, membuat mereka berkeok-keok panik dan berjalan lebih gegas.

“Lucu, ya,” komentar Taemin, dagu disandarkan pundak Minho agar bisa melihat ke depan.

“Ya.”

Tangan Taemin mendarat di lengan Minho. “Kau marah karena aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?”

“Tidak, bukan itu.” Minho melambatkan sepeda, kemudian melorot turun, membiarkan Taemin tetap berada di atasnya. Sambil mengaduk isi tasnya, dia berkata, “Aku hanya ... entahlah, terlalu terbiasa bekerja tanpa mengobrol, mungkin? Kau tahu biasanya aku sendirian sepanjang perjalanan.”

Topinya sedikit diangkat ke atas dan, sebelum Minho mendongak, Taemin telah mengecup helaian rambut di pangkal dahinya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan lagi-lagi Taemin mendaratkan bibirnya, kini tepat pada miliknya. Butuh dua detik untuk memproses alam terbuka di sekitar mereka, Minho menjentik dahi kekasihnya lembut.

“Idiot, kita ada di luar.”

“Tidak peduli. Toh mereka tidak ada di rumah,” jawab Taemin, bahu mengedik pada jajaran rumah nelayan yang lengang. Ketika Minho masih mempertimbangkannya, Taemin menyeringai sambil memasangkan topi kembali ke kepalanya. Jari-jemarinya menyisir rambut depan Minho agar tidak mengganggu pandangan. “Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?” 

Masih menggenggam setumpuk surat, tangan Minho yang bebas memegangi sadel dan mencondongkan badan hingga bibir mereka dapat bertemu sekali lagi. Taemin tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya meluncur turun dari riap rambut Minho ke pipinya, merengkuh wajahnya lembut. Seiring bibir mereka bergerak selaras, lidah menemukan tempat masing-masing, ketegangan yang rupanya sedari tadi berada di pundak Minho mulai menguap. Terlebih ketika lengan Taemin berkaitan di belakang lehernya.

Dia tidak pernah menduga melipir sejenak ketika bekerja akan memberi kesenangan.

Kontak mereka harus berakhir tak lama setelahnya, Minho menggosokkan hidung mereka bersama sebelum membalikkan badan dan mencari amplop yang tepat. Taemin menyusul turun setelahnya, lagi-lagi tidak bisa tinggal diam tanpa mengantarkan surat ke setiap rumah yang memandangi mereka tanpa suara. Memperhatikan keduanya sesekali bertukar pandang penuh arti serta senyum kecil.

 

“Aku lapar,” keluh Taemin, berjalan terseok-seok di samping Minho yang menuntun sepedanya menaiki tanjakan menuju bukit. Jalanan becek dan Minho tidak ingin mengambil tindakan berisiko dengan menaiki sepedanya. Matahari semakin tinggi, siang semakin nyata.

“Kau akan pulang setelah ini?” tanyanya sekasual mungkin. Taemin mengerutkan kening.

“Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada makanan di rumah.”

“Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke rumahku. Aku akan menyusul dalam satu jam.” Taemin menoleh cepat.

“Kau serius?”

“Sejak awal, ini pekerjaanku sendiri, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus mengangkutmu juga,” sahut Minho, kendati alasan utamanya tidak lebih dari tidak ingin Taemin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah berbahaya tersebut. Kalau bisa, dia ingin menyimpan Taemin rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri dan sisa dunia yang dapat menghargai pemuda itu dengan sepantasnya.

“Kau tidak tahu? Aku juga paket yang harus dikirimkan,” kata Taemin dengan nada membusung. Kini giliran Minho menoleh, dan Taemin seketika tersenyum lebar. “Paket untuk Choi Minho,” lanjutnya, merenggut sebelah pundak kekasihnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan kilat di pipinya. “Aku akan pergi sekarang.”

“Tunggu—” Minho belum selesai berkata-kata saat Taemin berbalik dan berlari menuruni jalanan bukit sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak lama hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pepohonan, dan Minho hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Isi pikiran Taemin benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Dan tidak berlebihan jika Minho berkata lebih dari separuh beban di pundaknya terangkat mengetahui Taemin berada jauh, sangat jauh, dari rumahnya sendiri.

Dengan keheningan yang terasa akrab, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengantarkan surat untuk keluarga Jung yang tetap ditinggal seorang diri oleh wanita tua itu, berbasa-basi sebentar, dan akhirnya meluruskan tatapan pada pucuk atap yang menyembul di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Dia mempercepat langkah.

Meski baru saja Taemin berlalu ke arah sebaliknya, Minho masih terbayang-bayang bagaimana pemuda itu selalu mengintipnya dari jendela depan sebelum mengulurkan tangan melewati pintu terali berkarat tersebut. Tulang punggungnya bergelenyar hanya membayangkan hidup macam apa yang telah—dan sedang—dijalani kekasihnya.

Dia selalu berkoar-koar menjadi kekasih Taemin, tapi tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang pemuda itu.

Sepatunya menimbulkan derit di lantai kayu teras depan. Dia sejenak memadangi surat peringatan dari bank, lalu meletakkannya di bawah pintu. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia sempat meluncurkannya ke dalam, bidang kayu tersebut terbuka lebar. Dua kaki berbalut celana kain berada di depannya, hanya terpisah terali.

Minho menegakkan badan hingga dapat melihat pria itu seutuhnya. Ini momen yang sudah lama ingin dihadapinya; ketenangan yang menguasai tubuhnya sedikit lebih mengejutkan. Walaupun, harus diakui, deskripsi yang selama ini dibayangkannya mengenai paman Taemin cukup melenceng dari kenyataan. Pria itu tampak rapi, rambut tersisir dan pakaian cukup normal, kendati sorot matanya yang penuh ketakutan tersebut cukup mengganggu.

“Ah, selamat pagi,” sapa Minho, lantas berdeham. “Hari yang cerah, Pak?”

Pria itu masih mematung. Minho menyadari sebelah tangannya yang agak disembunyikan di belakang menggenggam pemukul bisbol. Berusaha tidak memandang benda berbahaya itu lama-lama, Minho melambaikan amplop di tangannya.

“Surat, Pak.”

“Di mana Taemin?”

Jantung Minho mencelus. “Maaf?”

“Kau telah menculik Taemin, bukan?” desis pria itu nanar, tangannya yang lain mulai mencapai pemukul dan menggenggamnya erat. “Kau yang membawa anak itu pergi. Membunuh ibunya saja tidak cukup, sekarang kau bermaksud menjual anak itu?!”

Mendadak semua luka di sekujur tubuh Taemin menjadi masuk akal. Histeria pria itu tidak terkontrol. Brutal, tanpa akal, tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam dunianya sendiri yang tidak terjangkau manusia normal. Dia meraung dan berteriak, kata-kata tidak koheren bercampur ilusi yang tidak pernah terjadi. Matanya semakin gelap, buliran-buliran air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang merah padam. Tongkat pemukul bisbol menghantam pintu terali berkali-kali dengan ganas, tapi Minho hampir tidak mampu mendengarnya.

Satu-satunya yang menjerit di kepalanya adalah keharusan membawa Taemin pergi. Secepat mungkin. Sekarang juga.

Dia masih berdiri di sana ketika pemukul bisbol itu terlontar ke suatu tempat di dalam rumah, dan paman Taemin merosot ke lantai sambil menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan, menangis tersedu-sedu. Hanya di saat itu Minho menyadari pintu terali dikunci dari luar.

~~~

Taemin melompat ke pelukannya, kaki-kaki melingkari torsonya, hanya satu detik setelah dia naik ke lantai dua. Rumah sewanya yang hangat, penuh aroma makanan, terang. Serta Taemin yang lagi-lagi telah mengenakan salah satu pakaiannya.

“Selamat datang,” kata Taemin berseri-seri. Minho tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibirnya.

“Aku pulang.”

“Barusan aku membantu Bibi membuat makan siang,” ujar Taemin seraya menjejakkan kaki kembali ke lantai, kelima jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minho dan menariknya lembut ke arah dapur. “Aku belajar banyak dan mungkin bisa memasak sendiri dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus coba.”

Mengabaikan kemungkinan Jonghyun atau bibi muncul dari kamar mereka, Minho balik menarik Taemin dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Menghirup aroma vanila sebanyak mungkin selagi bisa, merasakan tekstur rambut yang halus di bawah dagunya, menyusurkan telapak tangannya di kontur tulang punggung yang bertonjolan. Dia akan merindukan setiap jengkal dari Taemin, dan bahkan telah merindukannya meski nyaris tanpa ada jarak memisahkan mereka.

“Minho?”

“Dengarkan aku,” potong Minho setengah berbisik, menempelkan pipi ke puncak kepala kekasihnya. “Dengarkan saja. Jangan bertanya. Mengerti?”

Meski keraguan mengisi setiap gesturnya, Taemin mengangguk perlahan. Minho mengembuskan napas dan memejamkan matanya.

“Aku akan kembali ke pulau utama.”

Otot-otot tubuh Taemin menegang.

“Itu satu-satunya pilihan yang kumiliki sekarang.”

Tangan Taemin gemetaran; Minho dapat mendengar napasnya mulai berguncang. Tidak lama sebelum jari-jemari Taemin menggali ke punggungnya, memeluknya lebih erat, membenamkan wajah semakin jauh ke dadanya. Ada suara tarikan napas yang tajam, nyaris terdengar seperti isak.

“Maafkan aku,” rintih Taemin, suaranya bergetar. “Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.”

Minho membelai bagian belakang kepala pemuda itu. “Tidak, ini bukan salahmu.” Ketika Taemin masih merapalkan frase yang sama ke serat pakaiannya, sekali lagi Minho mengecup puncak kepalanya. “Kau anak baik. Tidak ada yang ingin meninggalkanmu, apalagi aku. Dengarkan aku.” Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan, lalu menaikkan dagu Taemin menggunakan telunjuknya agar mereka bertatapan. Tangannya yang lain, bagaimanapun, masih melingkari pinggang Taemin.

“Ini tidak selamanya. Aku akan kembali dengan banyak buku yang tidak ada di pulau ini. Semuanya yang kau inginkan.”

“Kau, tidak ada yang lain.” Minho menyingkirkan rambut dari kening pemuda itu, lalu menyusuri pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan.

“Aku tidak akan terlalu lama.”

“ _Minho_.” Mata Taemin dipenuhi kewaspadaan yang baru pertama kali ditemui Minho, hampir terlihat seperti paranoia. “Jangan pergi.”

“Aku tidak—”

Mendadak Taemin melepaskan pelukan dan berlari ke kamar Minho, hanya untuk kembali lagi ke hadapannya dengan sereceng kunci di tangannya. “Aku akan berikan ini padamu. Kau bisa lakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan di rumah itu. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Kumohon.”

Kunci-kunci itu jatuh di lantai, Taemin menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan. Dada Minho berdesir oleh kemiripan pemandangan yang ditemuinya di rumah puncak bukit. Susah-payah dia meneguk ludah, kemudian maju satu langkah mendekati figur yang merunduk gemetaran itu.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, Taemin,” kata Minho, dengan hati-hati meletakkan telapak tangan di punggung Taemin yang melengkung. “Aku tidak akan lama.”

Taemin berjongkok di lantai tanpa melepas tangan dari wajah. Minho menyusulnya.

“Aku janji akan segera kembali.” Meski ragu, Minho memaksa kedua tangannya merengkuh pundak Taemin dan membawanya ke dekapan. Sejujurnya ujung-ujung jarinya telah dingin, jantungnya berdegup cepat oleh reaksi Taemin yang sama sekali berada di luar sangkaannya. Kekhawatiran mulai menempati dadanya, tanpa belas kasih berlipat ganda secara cepat hingga napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Taemin meraih satu tangannya tanpa mendongak, mengaitkan kelingking mereka. “Segeralah kembali.”

“Akan kulakukan.”


End file.
